MoonStar
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Suatu hari, Sasuke ditinggal oleh Naruto karena ia dipindah ke Praha. Saat masuk SMA , Naruto kembali . Hiruk pikuk anak SMA yang penuh konflik pertemanan , cinta, pengkhianatan , kekonyolan, DLL. Keseruan apa yang akan mengiringi dunia baru Naruto bersama sahabat - sahabatnya ? Warning inside! Femnaru
1. Chapter 1

"Baiklah anak – anak , sampai di sini aja pertemuan hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan. _Jaa minna_." Ucap seorang guru dengan garis melintang di hidungnya , Iruka – sensei , kepada seluruh murid kelas 4-B seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"_Jaa _sensei !" Ujar serempak seluruh murid kelas 4-B .

"Huaaaah... Hari ini cukup melelahkan, huaaaah... Aku mengantuk." Ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang di kucir satu di sudut kanannya yang tengah merapikan alat – alat tulis serta bukunya dengan tampang sedikit kusut.

"Apanya yang melelahkan? Hampir seharian ini kau tidur terus." Balas seorang anak laki – laki berambut coklat agak panjang dengan bagian ujungnya diikat.

"Tapi memang melelahkan tahu! Hari ini kita ulangan dua kali dan dua – duanya dadakan , mana yang ulangan tuh Matematika dan Bahasa Jepang." Balas sang gadis pirang tersebut tak mau kalah.

"Entah kenapa aku setuju dengan pendapatnya." Sela seorang anak laki – laki yang rambutnya diikat seperti nanas.

"Kenapa kau malah setuju dengannya ?" Balas anak laki – laki berambut coklat tersebut dengan kedutan kecil di dahinya.

"Karena memang ucapannya benar, makanya aku setuju." Ujar anak laki – laki berambut nanas itu sambil menghela nafas kecil.

"_Nee_... Sudahlah , lebih baik kita pulang . Kelas sudah kosong sekarang ." Ujar gadis kecil berambut _indigo_ berusaha menengahi perdebatan kakak kembarnya dengan sahabat lelakinya itu.

"Tapi – "

"Bisakah kalian lebih cepat? Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasku." Sela seorang anak lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ menatap malas sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Ayo , _minna_ , kita pulang." Ujar gadis kecil berambut _indigo_ itu dengan senyumannya.

.

MoonStar

.

By : Reii Harumi

.

Disclamier : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasu**Fem!**Naru

Warn : GenderBender , typo(s) , DLL , AU!

Genre : _Romance , Friendship , Comedy , School Life. _

.

Here we go ..

.

.

Chapter 1

Terlihat lima orang anak kecil sedang berjalan bersama – sama menuju tujuan mereka. Mereka terdiri dari tiga orang anak laki – laki dan dua orang anak perempuan. Ketiga anak lelaki itu berjalan di depan dua anak perempuan tersebut. Dari samping kanan , Hyuuga Neji , anak lelaki berambut coklat itu adalah kakak kembar dari Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu di tengah adalah anak laki – laki yang dikucir seperti nanas , Nara Shikamaru , si pintar namun si pemalas nomor satu di kelas. Lalu yang di samping kiri yang berambut _raven _ialah Uchiha Sasuke , si pendiam yang memiliki berjuta hal tak terduga. Di belakang mereka ada dua anak perempuan yang tengah asik berbincang. Yang berambut _indigo_ adalah Hyuuga Hinata , adik dari Neji dan primadona di sekolah. Samping Hinata adalah sahabatnya , yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Cewek _tomboy_ yang supel , dua hal yang menandakan ia perempuan adalah rambut pirang sebahu yang selalu dikucir satu di sudut kanan dan jangan lupa suara cemprengnya khas anak – anak perempuan.

"Hei! Kita gak ke toko neko – baa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Buat apa?" Balas Neji tanpa melirik Naruto.

"Ya buat beli karton lah , emangnya kita gak butuh karton buat bikin kerangka balok sama kubus?" Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan menyipit seolah mengintimidasi Neji.

"Tidak harus karton, kardus kecil bekas juga boleh." Balas Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku baru tahu." Ujar Hinata.

"_Me too_." Balas Naruto santai.

"Di rumahku banyak kardus bekas pasta gigi , bungkus obat , dan kotak kecil. Jadi kita tinggal menyalin bentuk kerangkanya ke buku tulis." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau itu suka mulung barang bekas ya?" Tanya Naruto ngaco.

"Ya enggak lah. Ibuku memang selalu menyimpang kardus – kardus itu untuk keperluan lain , contohnya menyimpan baju – baju bekas atau membuat kerajinan." Balas Shikamaru dengan sebuah kedutan kecil di dahinya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda , rusa." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan tangannya yang membentuk angka dua.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Neji ketika sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang asri dengan pagar pendek bercat putih , rumah Shikamaru.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

"_Tadaima_!" Ujar kelima anak tersebut seraya memasuki rumah Shikamaru.

"_Okaerinasai_, Shika – Eh! Ada yang lain juga ternyata." Balas seorang wanita cantik dari balik tembok , Nara Yoshino , ibunya Shikamaru.

"_Kaa – san _, hari ini aku dan teman – teman mau ngerjain tugas matematika." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah , nanti ibu siapkan minuman dan makanan kecilnya." Balas ibu Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Terima kasih mama Shikamaru , maaf kalau merepotkan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Ibu Shikamaru mengibas – ibaskan tanganya ,"_Iie , daijoubu_. Ah! Kalian mau ngerjain tugas dimana? Di halaman belakang atau di kamar Shikamaru?"

"Di halaman belakang , _Kaa – san_." Balas Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan dari sang ibu.

"Ayo, kita mulai ngerjain." Ajak Shikamaru sambil menuju halaman belakang diikuti keempat sahabatnya.

~************MoonStar*************~

"Eh, kita ngegambar kerangka kubus dan balok harus berapa buah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Minimal empat buah , tapi kalau mau lebih juga boleh." Ujar Sasuke yang tengah serius menggambar kerangka balok.

"Sasu... bantuin Naru~" Pinta Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

Sasuke melirik Naruto ,"Kerjakan sendiri , gunakan penggaris." Ujar Sasuke seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi aku kesusahan menggambarnya , lihat!" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Hmmptf... itu gambar kerangka balok apa kerangka manusia?" Ujar Neji yang berusaha menahan ketawanya.

"Jangan tertawa, Neji!" Sembur Naruto dengan mata _sapphire_ yang melotot kearah Neji.

"Kamu bikin kerangkanya kurang besar, Naruto. Ukurannya harus lima_ centimeter_." Ujar Shikamaru setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto.

"Ayolah ! Kalian bantuin aku~" Ujar Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasu~ Bantuin aku... _Onegaii_." Ujar Naruto sambil memandang memelas kearah sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak ,"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu sebagai contoh dan sisanya kau kerjakan sendiri."

"Oke!" Balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

"_Tadaima_ – Eh! Nii – chan sudah pulang ?" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat sang kakak tengah asik menonton televisi.

"Ya. Dan kau darimana saja? Rumah Sasuke atau Hinata?" Ujar sang kakak, Namikaze Sasori , seraya meminum kalengnya.

"Tidak. Aku habis dari rumah Shikamaru." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Ngapain? Ngerjain tugas?" Tanya Sasori dengan dahi sedikit bertekuk.

"Iya , tugas matematika tentang kerangka balok dan kubus." Ujar Naruto.

"Oh, begitu."

"_Nee..._Nii – san , mama sama papa hari ini pulang gak?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasori.

Sasori mengendikkan bahunya , "_Wakaranai_. Mungkin besok masih di Hokkaido."

Tatapan mata Naruto berubah menjadi sendu ,"Naru kangen mama sama papa." Ucap lirih Naruto.

"_Baka Imoutou_." Gumam Sasori seraya mengacak – acak ujung kepala adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"Naru... kan masih ada Nii – san di sini." Ujar Sasori sambil menatap lembut kepada Naruto.

"Tapi ... Naru juga pengen ketemu sama mama papa. Memangnya Nii – san gak kangen sama mama dan papa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasori menjauhkan tangannya, "Tentu saja kangen. Tapi ini resiko yang harus kita hadapi Naru. Bersyukurlah mama papa kita masih sempat bertemu kita dan bercengkrama dengan kita walau cuma pagi hari atau tengah malam . Di saat sibuk pun mereka masih menanyakan kabar kita , bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Ah.. Kakaknya memang paling bisa membuat Naruto tidak bersedih lagi.

BRUUGH

"N – Naru ..." Ujar Sasori yang kaget dipeluk secara tiba – tiba oleh Naruto.

"Hehehehe... Naru sayang sama Nii – san." Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk erat kakak laki – lakinya itu.

"Aku juga Naru." Balas Sasori seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto , adik perempuan yang ia kasihi.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

Hari ini Naruto kembali ke sekolah tentunya setelah diantar oleh kakaknya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah riang. Ketika sampai di depan kelas , ia segera membukanya.

"_Oha – _Ah... masih kosong ternyata." Ujar pelan Naruto ketika melihat kelasnya masih kosong namun ada satu bangku yang telah diisi samping Naruto.

"_dare ga _?"Gumam Naruto yang kebingungan melihat sebuah tas lain di sampingnya.

Naruto melirik kearah jam yang ada di kelas dan mata _sapphire_nya menyisir seluruh ruangan.

"Sepi. Aku mau ke taman saja ah."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas menuju taman belakang. Begitu sampai di tempat ia segera mencari posisi di bawah pohon sakura yang teduh.

"Sejuknyaaa.."

Angin sepoi – sepoi mulai mempengaruhi Naruto hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya mengelus – elus puncak kepalanya lembut , seolah tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu mengecup pelan dahi Naruto.

"_Nee_... kuharap suatu saat nanti hubungan kita bukan sekedar sahabat , Naruto." Bisik sosok itu yang suaranya terbawa oleh angin yang menerbangkan daun – daun disekitarnya .

.

**T B C **

***pojokkan author* **

**Naruto : Kerja lagi kerja lagi *sambil ngibas – ngibasin kertas naskah***

**Sasuke : Hn. Akhirnya kita kerja lagi **

**Harumi : ekhem ... ekhem ... apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ? *aura hitam muncul* **

**Naruto : Bu – bukan apa – apa kok *keringet dingin* **

**Shikamaru : mendoukusai , kenapa udah ada projek baru lagi ? *stress ngeliat banyak projek ditangannya* **

**Sasuke : Sepertinya akan lembur.**

**Sasori : Kenapa peranku disini jadi tua ?! *gak rela jadi 'agak' tua* **

**Itachi : Kok gue jarang muncul ya? Padahal gue sering lu pake , Harumi . *ngeliat naskah projek lainnya kemudian sweatdrop* **

**Sasuke : Sasori , lu kan emang udah tua. *stoic mode on* **

**Sasori : Enak aja! Biar gue tua , wajah gue awet muda 20 tahun! Lebih hebat dari merek pon – ds. *bangga ceritanya***

**Sasuke , Itachi , Shikamaru : =_= **

**Harumi : Haha *udah lama ditinggal kelakuan makin gila -_-* Yosh ! Minna , ogenki desuka ? Yooo... hari ini Haru – chan telah menyelesaikan UN ! Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic Haru – chan yang lain? Sabar ya , bakalan di up date kok . Maaf aku malah buat fic baru *bows* ini cerita muter – muter terus di kepala Haru – chan . **

**Harumi : baiklah sebagai hukuman , Itachi , Sasori , Shikamaru ! Kemari ! **

**ItaSasoShika : Apa ? ==_== **

**Harumi : Sekarang kalian tutup sesi pojokkan ini *Boom* **

**Itachi : Malah kabur -_- **

**Sasori : kagak berubah sejak lima bulan terakhir.**

**ItaSasoShika : Mind to review minna ? *tebar senyum cool* **


	2. Chapter 2

MoonStar

.

By : Reii Harumi

.

Disclamier : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasu**Fem!**Naru

Warn : GenderBender , typo(s) , DLL , AU!

Genre : _Romance , Friendship , Comedy , School Life. _

.

Here we go ..

.

.

Chapter 2

_**Previous chapter : **__"Nee... kuharap suatu saat nanti hubungan kita bukan sekedar sahabat , Naruto." Bisik sosok itu yang suaranya terbawa oleh angin yang menerbangkan daun – daun disekitarnya.' _

_. _

"Hoaamm... nyaman sekali." Ujar Naruto yang terbangun dari acara tidurnya. Kini ia tengah meregangkan otot – otot sendinya yang agak kaku.

"Ini di ... Ah! Aku kan lagi taman. Yosh, sekarang sudah jam – _NANI_?!" Pekik Naruto ketika ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukan waktu pukul delapan lewat lima menit!

'_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?' _Batin Naruto seraya bergegas meninggalkan taman.

Di sepanjang lorong Naruto terus merapalkan gumaman tak jelas dan deru nafas yang sedikit tersenggal – senggal.

"_Shimatta_... Aku bisa – bisa digantung oleh Kurenai – sensei nih." Gumam Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan di keningnya.

Lima meter lagi Naruto akan segera mencapai kelasnya. Jantungnya terus berdegub kencang. Tangan putihnya telah meraih gagang pintu geser kelasnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

_Zreeeet_

"_S – Sumimasen_, sensei! M – ma –"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Naru?" Tanya seorang teman sekelas Naruto sambil menatap heran padanya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat semua teman sekelasnya menatap Naruto heran, bahkan Neji yang lagi berbincang dengan Shikamaru , padahal Neji termasuk siswa cukup apatis terhadap segala hal kecuali tentang Hinata atau pelajaran.

"T – tidak ada sensei ... kah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mata _sapphire_ bundar seraya memasuki kelasnya setelah menutup pintu.

"Tidak ada. Kan kita masuk pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit." Ujar Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"_Nande_? Bukankah biasanya kita masuk pukul delapan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"Kan para sensei sekarang sedang rapat untuk tahun ajaran musim panas sekarang." Balas Neji dari tempat duduknya.

TING!

Otak Naruto baru menyadari bahwa hari ini ia masuk sekolah siang. Naruto mendesah lega.

"Di lihat dari tingkahmu... kamu pasti mengira kamu terlambat . _right_?" Ujar Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"E – enggak kok!" Sangkal Naruto sambil bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mengaku sajalah, Naruto. Semakin kau menutupi, wajahmu semakin _kawaii_." Ujar seorang siswa berpakaian penutup, bahkan Naruto pernah berpikir ia adalah anak teroris , Aburame Shino.

"Kamu memujiku atau merayuku, hah?!" Tanya Naruto galak.

Seketika tawa di kelas 4 – B meledak. Mereka tertawa karena tingkah lucu Naruto yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Mereka bahkan mejulukinya sebagai _litte sun_. Benar – benar matahari kecil yang menghangatkan, bukan?

_Zreeeet_

Pintu kelas terbuka kembali. Kali ini yang tampak adalah cowok dengan gaya rambut muktahir abad sekarang bahkan rambutnya itu melawan hukum yang ditemukan oleh Issac Newton. Dengan warna _raven_, mata _onyx_, dan tubuh tinggi tegap layaknya anak – anak usia sembilan tahun lainnya itu menatap heran ke seluruh isi kelas.

"Tumben kamu baru datang." Celetuk Naruto yang melihat siapa yang datang , Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku terlambat bangun." Balas Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya di samping Naruto. Namun langkahannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah tas lain berada di atas meja samping meja Naruto.

"Siapa yang duduk di sini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada seluruh penghuni kelas dengan tatapan tajam tetapi lebih terlihat ... _kawaii_?

Semua saling melirik satu sama lainnya. Merasa tak mengenali tas tersebut hingga akhirnya...

"Itu tasku."

Semua orang melirik ke arah cowok dengan pakaian hijau 'agak' ketat yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Bawa tasmu dari sini." Ucap Sasuke yang lebih mirip sebagai perintah.

"Tidak mau! Kau cari saja tempat lain." Ujar anak itu seraya memamerkan senyum kelewat silau ke arah Naruto.

Aura ketidaksukaan Sasuke mulai muncul. Sasuke tidak suka bila ada yang duduk disamping Naruto selain ia , Neji , Hinata , dan Shikamaru. Di luar itu, tidak ada yang boleh.

"Ku bilang pergi atau ku lempar tas ini ke wajahmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu , langsung menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan menarik pelan ke belakang.

"Rock Lee, pindahlah , hari ini ia yang menjadi teman sebangkuku." Ujar Naruto kepada cowok tersebut yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee.

"Tapi kan masih banyak tempat yang lain. Lagipula dia datang terlambat." Ujar Lee sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi dia duluan yang meminta untuk duduk bersamaku sejak kemarin." Jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah." Ujar Lee seraya membawa tasnya menuju bangku di depan Shino.

"_Nee .. nee_... sebentar lagi kita akan libur musim panas. Apa tujuan kalian?" Tanya Hinata riang.

"Mungkin aku akan hibernasi." Ujar ngaco Shikamaru.

"Gak ada rusa yang bisa berhibernasi! Memangnya kamu beruang kutub?" Ujar Naruto protes.

"_Mendousena_... aku ini manusia bukan rusa , _baka onna_." Balas Shikamaru sembari menarik – narik pipi Naruto.

Neji menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang asik membaca buku.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa nanti yang kamu lakukan selama libur musim panas." Tanya Neji yang tengah memutar – mutarkan pensil mekaniknya.

"Hmmm... Baca buku?" Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hah? Bacha bhukhu (baca buku)?"Ujar Naruto memandang horror Sasuke.

"Anak rajin." Kini Shikamaru menimpali.

"Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata memberi semangat.

"Suram."Timpal Neji dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat , dua minggu lagi ada festival musim panas. Kalian mau datang?" Seru Naruto setelah memelintir tangan Shikamaru yang seeenak jidatnya menarik – narik pipi Naruto.

"Dimana ? Dimana Naru? Katakan!" Ujar Hinata penuh semangat yang tanpa ia sadar menguncang – guncang keras tubuh Naruto.

"T – tenang Hinata..." Ujar Naruto disela guncangan Hinata.

Hinata langsung melepaskan guncangannya, "_G- gomen ne_ , Naru."

"Ya ya. Tempatnya di lapangan Byujinkai pukul delapan malam." Ujar Naruto.

"Hmm... dekat dengan kompleks kita." Ujar Neji menimpali.

"Aku mau ikut! _Nee_... Neji – nii, kamu juga mau ikut kan? Shikamaru-kun ? Sasuke – kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh binar.

"I – iya..."Ujar ketiganya berbarengan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naru?" Kini Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Karena kalian semua ikut. Aku juga ikut." Balas Naruto santai.

"Yey! Kapan kita berkumpul? Dimana?"

"Di rumah Sasuke saja. Letak lokasinya di lapangan Byujinkai kan? Dari rumah Sasuke akan lebih cepat dan kita kumpul pukul tujuh malam." Usul Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Neji.

"Aku juga." Ujar Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Baiklah , tapi jangan sampai telat." Ujar Sasuke yang sebetulnya agak kecewa karena ia tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut ke acara festival musim panas.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

_ Di tempat lain..._

Kyokujin Junior High School. Tempat dimana Sasori menimba ilmu. Ia baru kelas satu , namun kepopulerannya sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang terutama gadis – gadis di sana. Siapa sih yang gak langsung terpana oleh ketampanannya? Bahkan ia pun fans tersendiri, hebat sekali bukan? Kini terlihat sesosok berambut merah tengah menikmati pemandangan di atap, sampai akhirnya datang seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Oi, Sasori!" Panggil seorang cowok tampan kepada sahabatnya yang sedang asik mengulum lolipop.

"Hn?"

"Lo ada kegiatan gak nanti pas libur?" Tanya cowok tampan itu kepada Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan kulumannya, "Entahlah . Menonton mungkin?"

"_Yokkata_.."

"Emangnya ada apa , Itachi ?"

"Gue ingin mengajak lo ke festival musim panas di lapangan Byujinkai." Ajak cowok tampan itu , Uchiha Itachi.

"Festival? Pasti banyak orang.." Ujar Sasori dengan tampang 'agak' horror.

"Ya iyalah , namanya juga festival ,_ ahoo_."Ujar Itachi seraya menjitak kepala Sasori.

"Gue ga ikut. Males, banyak orang dan harus menunggu untuk berbagai macam acara untuk sampai ke puncak acara." Ujar Sasori sambil mengulum kembali lolipopnya. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasori.

"Baiklah , tapi sepertinya lo akan kehilangan waktu untuk PDKT ke Si Deidara." Bisik Itachi dengan senyum 'misterius'nya.

"D – Deidara?" Beo Sasori pelan. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

Itachi mengangguk ,"Ia akan datang bersama Shion. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk – "

"Gue ikut." Sela Sasori.

"Cih, begitu mendengar Deidara ikut, lo langsung berubah pikiran begitu." Sindir Itachi.

Sasori menatap dalam – dalam Itachi , "Lo juga sama dengan gue , Chi."

"Apa maksud lo?"

Sasori menggeleng – geleng pelan ,"Chi, lo pikir sudah berapa lama gue sahabatan sama lo? Gue tahu lo itu gak suka tempat yang ramai , jadi gue heran , kenapa lo mau ikut ke festival yang jelas tempat yang lo gak suka? Tapi gue akhirnya tahu , lo dateng juga karena Shion kan?" Jelas Sasori dengan tatapan menyelidik.

DEG! '_K- ketahuan..'_Batin Itachi.

"Ahem... Ya... gue memang ikut karena Shion ikut." Ujar Itachi sambil menyandar pada pagar balkon.

"Terus lo tahu kalau Deidara ikut dari siapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Shion. Shion bilang bahwa ia ikut ke acara festival musim panas bersama Deidara." Jelas Itachi.

Sasori menegakan badannya , "Oi.."

Itachi memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasori yang membelakangi dirinya.

"_Arigatou_ sudah memberi informasi itu ..." Ucapan Sasori terhenti.

Itachi menatap heran sahabatnya yang menghentikan ucapannya tadi. Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi dengan senyum yang menurut Itachi sangat aneh.

"... Chi – chan." Lanjut Sasori yang kemudian langsung kabur dari tempatnya meninggalkan Itachi yang sudah putus urat kesabarannya.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU LAGI!"

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan sahabat – sahabatnya di perempatan blok sebelumnya. Hari ini ia pulang agak telat. Harusnya ia pulang dua jam yang lalu. Namun karena ia hari ini piket dan semua temannya yang harusnya piket pada pulang, akhirnya ia dibantu oleh sahabat – sahabatnya dan barulah selesai sekarang , pukul tiga sore.

"Naru ?"

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan menemukan sosok kakaknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Saso – nii!" Ujar riang Naruto yang langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ayo , kita pulang bareng." Ujar Sasori sambil menggandeng lembut tangan adiknya.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekolah ?" Tanya Sasori karena seharusnya adiknya itu berada di rumah.

"Aku piket dulu tadi." Balas Naruto tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Ohh... Besok kau sudah libur ?"

Tiba – tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah cemberut ,"Belum! Masih harus masuk dua hari lagi , _mendousena_." Gerutu Naruto yang di mata Sasori sangat _kawaii_.

"Kalau aku besok sudah libur loh~"

"Ahh! Curang!"

"Ya gak lah."

"Curang curang curang!"

"Oi... oi ... jangan pukul aku dong."

"Huh!"

Tiba – tiba Sasori menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya.

"Nii – san ! Turunkan aku!" Protes Naruto yang meronta – ronta ingin turun.

"Aku gak nanggung resiko jika aku terkapar di depan matamu , _baka imoutou._" Balas Sasori yang memeletkan lidahnya.

"Nii – san nyebelin!" Teriak Naruto di depan telinga Sasori.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

"_Tadaima_!" Ujar Namikaze bersaudara ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ah... _Okaeri_ Saso-kun , Naru-chan ." Balas seorang wanita dari balik tembok.

"MAMA!" Pekik Naruto yang langsung berlari untuk memeluk sosok wanita yang berada di depannya.

Wanita itu berjongkok dan melebarkan lengannya ,"Naru-chan.."

BUGH!

"Hiks ... hiks... mama ... mama ..."Gumam Naruto yang memeluk erat mamanya.

"Mama pulang sayang..." Sosok yang disebut mama itu mendongak , melihat putranya berdiri tak jauh darinya ,"..Saso-kun, kemarilah."

Badan Sasori bergetar dan tak kemudian ia berlari kecil ikut berpelukan dengan sang mama dan adik kesayangannya.

"Mama..." Ujar lirih Sasori yang menitikan air matanya.

Sang mama mengelus – elus lembut punggung kedua permata hidupnya. Naruto dan Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat wajah mama mereka yang mereka tunggu hampir setahun lamanya. Rambut mamanya yang dulu habis karena efek obat – obatan , kini mulai tumbuh dan memanjang hingga sebelikat. Tak ada lagi wajah kesakitan atau menderita, yang ada wajah mamanya yang sudah sehat total.

"Mama sudah sembuh. Sekarang mama akan selalu di samping kalian, tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi." Ujar sang mama sambil tersenyum keibuan.

"Wah , wah .. kalian terlalu kangen sama mama ya? Sampai-sampai kalian gak sadar kalau aku dibelakang kalian."

Naruto dan Sasori membalikan badan mereka dan ...

"PAPA!" Ujar Naruto dan Sasori berbarengan.

Wanita itu berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya. Ditatap anak – anak mereka yang memandang bahagia mereka.

"Sasori ... Naruto ... Papa sama Mama sudah pulang." Ujar sepasang suami istri itu kepada anak mereka.

"_Okaeri_ papa ... mama." Balas Sasori dan Naruto sambil menyeka air mata bahagia mereka.

Sang kepala keluarga , Namikaze Minato, memandang sang istri ,Namikaze Kushina, dengan tatapan penuh hangat. Sasori dan Naruto kembali berpelukan dengan orang yang selalu ia sayangi dan kasihi kembali dengan selamat dan sehat.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

Keluarga Namikaze kini tengah dirudung suka cita. Terlihat saat makan malam ini , Naruto menceritakan apa saja yang ia alami dan membuat keluarga tertawa ketika mendengar cerita – cerita Naruto.

"Mama , Papa ... Naru ingin bicara." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Bicara apa sayang?" Tanya Kushina.

"Naru ... Naru..."

"Cepatlah , ngomong saja lama." Ejek Sasori yang langsung mendapat tendangan pelan di tulang keringnya dari sang mama yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Naru ingin ikut festival musim panas di lapangan Byujinkai, boleh gak?" Pinta Naruto sambil menggerak – gerak jarinya gelisah.

UHUK! Ohok! Ohok !

Sasori tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

'_Nani?! N – N –Naruto juga akan kesana? Mama! Larang Naruto untuk kesana.' _

"Kau tak apa – apa , Sasori?" Tanya mama khawatir sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Sasori.

"Ehem ... ehem ... _daijoubu_, mama." Ujar Sasori berusaha tenang.

"Ma... boleh gak?"

"Hmm..."

'_Ayolah , mama! Jangan izinkan , nanti aku gak bisa PDKT sama gebetan aku ma.' _

"Papa ... Naru boleh pergi?"

"Hmmm..."

'_Papa! Berpihaklah pada anak laki – lakimu yang satu – satunya ini , pa.' _

"Boleh." Ujar Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Yeey!" Pekik Naruto girang.

'_Sial , aku gak boleh sampai ketahuan Naruto jika aku juga pergi kesana.'_Batin sasori.

"_Nee_.. Saso-nii ,mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Ah? Oh.. aku gak ikut." Bohong Sasori.

"_Nande_?"

"Karena aku gak suka tempat ramai." Balas Sasori dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Ohh... kupikir Saso-nii akan ikut , soalnya Dei-nee juga ikut ke sana."

JLEEGEEERR

'_Entah kenapa aku merasa deja vu.'_Batin Sasori miris.

"Kau yakin? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ketika di depan kompleks. Dei-nee mengajakku untuk kesana , Dei-nee dan Shion-nee ikut kesana untuk menonton acara kembang api disana." Jelas Naruto yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'_Kembang api toh... pantas Dei tadi semangat sekali. Dia kan suka sekali kembang api.' _

"Ohya , Saso-nii... kalau nii-san berubah pikiran untuk ikut... kasih tahu Naru ya bilang Naru bilangin ke Dei-nee agar berdandan cantik." Ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang menatap dalam-dalam putra meraka satu – satunya.

"Naru !Jangan ber – "

"Sasori , kau ada waktu luangkan?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum yang menurut Sasori lebih mirip senyuman _shinigami_ , ah! Bukan , bahkan lebih dari _shinigami_.

'_Shimatta...Awas kau , Naru!' _

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

_Dua minggu kemudian_

"Lama banget Naruto datangnya." Gerutu Neji yang berada di teras rumah Sasuke. Ia memakai baju kaus putih ditambah jaket merah tipis dan celena pendek hitam serta sepatu kets.

"Mungkin dia memakai _yukata_ dan berjalan sedikit kesusahan untuk kesini , jadi ia sedikit terlambat?" Ujar Hinata yang kini memakai _yukata_ ungu dengan aksen bunga – bunga hitam. Ia menggenggam sebuah tas kecil dan memakai sendal. Rambut panjangnya ia kepang dan disampirkan ke bahu kanan dengan bunga Lavender yang diselipkan ke telinganya.

"Rasanya tak mungkin ia pake _yukata_." Ujar Shikamaru yang sedang mengamati sepanjang jalan. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang yang di lipat hingga sebatas sikut berwarna abu dengan celana panjang coklat tua dan sepatu sandal hitam.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul setengah delapan , kemana dia?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia memakai kaus tipis putih di tambah kemeja _dark blue_ yang tidak di kancing , celana pendek hitam dan sepatu santai hitam.

"Ah! Dia datang." Ujar Shikamaru namun entah kenapa pipinya sedikit ... bersemu?

"Naru! Kau darimana – " Neji terhenti ucapannya ketika melihat Naruto.

Naruto memakai _yukata_ biru laut dengan aksen kuning dan _orange_ sebagai pemanisnya. Rambut digerai dengan tambahan jepit rambut yang berwarna senada dengan _yukata_ yang ia kenakan. Ia membawa tas kecil yang disampirkan dibahunya dan ia memakai sendal seperti Hinata.

"_G-gomen_... aku terlambat." Sesal Naruto.

"Kau... pakai _yukata_?" Tanya Neji yang sedikit tak biasa melihat Naruto memakai pakaian layak anak – anak perempuan lainnya.

"_Kawaii ne_."Ujar Hinata.

"Uwaaahh... Kau cantik sekali , Hinata!" Puji Naruto yang melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Kau juga cantik Naru dan manis."Ujar Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah , ayo berangkat!" Interupsi Sasuke yang langsung berjalan duluan.

"Hei , Sasu! Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"_A- arigatou_." Ujar pelan Naruto.

Hinata , Neji , dan Shikamaru memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran.

* * *

~************MoonStar*************~

"Uwahhh! _Sugoii_!" Ujar Naruto ketika memasuki kawasan festival.

"Besar sekali ya?" Ujar Shikamaru sambil melihat – lihat _stand – stand_ di kanan kirinya.

Lampion – lampion yang menggantung diudara , makanan khas musim panas , permainan tradisional , topeng – topeng , _souvenir_. Naruto , Sasuke , Neji , Hinata , dan Shikamaru menikmati festival musim panas dengan canda tawa yang ditemani sebuah _apple candy_. Di lain tempat, Sasori juga asik menikmati festival musim panas dengan Itachi , Shion , dan tentunya cewek yang ia sukai , Kugito Deidara.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi ada kembang api! Ayo kesana!" Ajak Naruto yang ikuti keempat sahabatnya.

~************MoonStar*************~

"_Minna_, sini – sini."Ujar Naruto seraya melambai – lambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau di sini kita bisa melihat dari dekat kembang apinya." Jelas Naruto.

"Ah.."

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Neji ketika Hinata mengaduk – aduk isi tas kecilnya.

"A – aku lupa bawa kamera." Ujar pelan Hinata namun sarat akan penyesalan.

"Tenang , aku bawa kok , _Hora_!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan kamera _digital_nya.

"Yosha! Lima menit lagi kembang apinya di – "

"Naru-chan?"

"Ita- nii? SASO-NII?"Pekik Naruto yang kaget melihat ada Itachi dan Sasori di depannya.

"Ah.. ada Naru-chan." Ujar seorang gadis yang mirip seperti Naruto namun ia menutup bagian kiri wajahnya dengan poni , Deidara-nee.

"_Kawaii desu ne_, Naru-chan." Puji teman Dei-nee. Ia memiliki rambut _cream _dengan warna mata ungu, Seijimo Shion.

"_A-arigatou _Shion-nee ." Ujar Naruto dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini , _baka imoutou_?" Tanya Sasori.

"Huh! Kemarin kau katanya gak ikut, dasar pembohong!" Ujar Naruto sengit sembari bersedekap.

"Hahaha... _waruina_ , Naru."

"Terse – "

DUARRR! SYUUUTTT... DUARRRR! DUAAAR!

"Lihat! Kembang apinya sudah mulai." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah langit malam musim panas.

Naruto dan yang lainnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kembang api.

"_Kireii_." Gumam pelan Hinata.

"Ya ... cantik sekali." Balas Naruto pelan.

"Ah! Ayo kita foto bersama." Usul Deidara dengan riang.

"Tapi kita gak ada yang bawa kamera."Ujar Shion.

"Tenang , Shion-nee. Shikamaru!" Ujar Naruto yang menyuruh Shikamaru memperlihatkan kameranya.

"Baiklah kita masing – masing . Aku , Deidara , Itachi , dan Sasori . Lalu Naruto , Sasuke , Hinata , Neji, dan Shikamaru . Sesudahnya kita foto bersama, bagaimana?" Usul Shion.

"Oke!"

Deidara , Sasori , Itachi , dan Shion saling merangkul satu sama lainnya diantara kilauan kembang api.

"Lihat kesini. Satu ... Dua .. Tiga ..." Ujar Shikamaru memberi pengarahan.

CLICK!

"Sekarang giliran kalian." Ucap Itachi yang sudah menerima kamera dari Shikamaru.

Neji , Hinata , Naruto , Sasuke , dan Shikamaru bergaya dengan ala mereka masing dan saat kembang api muncul..

CLICK!

"Huwaaahh! Keren sekali!" Puji Deidara ketika kembang api yang besar sebagai latar foto Naruto dan kawan – kawannya.

"Sekarang kita foto bersama!" Ujar Naruto senang.

Itachi berjalan ke seorang gadis dan meminta untuk memfoto mereka.

"_Minna_... atur barisan!" Perintah Itachi.

Neji , Hinata , Naruto , Sasuke , dan Shikamaru berada di bawah sedangkan Deidara , Sasori , Itachi , dan Shion berdiri di belakang Naruto dan kawan – kawannya.

"Siap? Satu ... Dua ... Tiga!"

CLICK!

Itachi kembali menghampiri gadis tersebut tak lupa untuk berterima kasih.

"Aku mau lihat fotonya!" Pinta Naruto.

"EHH?! Kenapa yang di foto Cuma Itachi saja?!" Protes Deidara ketika melihat hasil foto.

"A – aku tidak tahu." Ujar Itachi ketika mendapat tatapan tak mengenakkan dari lainnya.

"Sudah , sudah kita foto bersama lagi saja. Biar aku yang mencari orang yang tepat!" Ujar Shion.

Ahh... Festival musim panas yang menyenangkan , bukan?

_**T B C **_

_***pojokkan author* **_

_**Harumi :Oi! Kenapa kalian bermalas – malas begini? **_

_**Naruto: aku capek , ahoo **_

_**Harumi: *menjitak***_

_**Naruto: Ittai! **_

_**Harumi: Naruto ! Lo gak akan dapet jatah ramen selama enam bulan! HAHAHA! *tawa ala psicopat* **_

_**Sasuke: jangan berisik woy! Gue lagi ngapalin naskah nih! **_

_**Harumi : ah! Iya . kan ini menuju akhir cerita masa kecil Naruto menuju Naruto akan ke Praha. **_

_**Naruto: Jangan Haru-chan !*gak rela gak dapet jatah ramen* **_

_**Harumi: Emang gue pikirin * memalingkan wajah* **_

_**Shikamaru: mendoukusei , kalian mengganggu tidurku. **_

_**Harumi : INI STUDIO! BUKAN KAMAR TIDUR , BAKA YAROU! **_

_**Shikamaru: Zzzzzz **_

_**Harumi : =_= **_

_**Naruto : H – Haru – chan~~~ **_

_**Harumi: Naruto , Sasuke , kemari kalian! **_

_**SasuNaru: Nani? **_

_**Harumi : Tutup sesi gaje ini , Jaa na *Boom* **_

_**Naruto: Woi! RAMEN GUE GIMANA?**_

_**Sasuke : udahlah kita tutup dulu sesi aneh ini. **_

_**SasuNaru: Mind to review minna? *tebar tanda tangan***_


	3. Chapter 3

MoonStar

.

By : Reii Harumi

.

Disclamier : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasu**Fem!**Naru

Warn : GenderBender , typo(s) , DLL , AU!

Genre : _Romance , Friendship , Comedy , School Life. _

.

Here we go ..

.

.

Chapter 3

_**Previous chapter :**_ _Ahh... Festival musim panas yang menyenangkan , bukan?_

Musim dingin hampir berakhir itu artinya sebentar lagi akan ada pergantian tahun ajaran baru. Ujian Akhir Semester. Tiga kata yang paling tak suka diingat oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak suka bila musim ujian datang, itu artinya ia akan tersitanya waktu untuknya bermain dan hidup serasa monoton untuk sesaat. Tidur,bangun,sekolah,belajar,pulang,belajar lalu kembali tidur, kegiatan yang paling membosankan. Sebenarnya sih boleh saja bersantai, contohnya menonton TV namun bila tiba waktu belajar, pasti Sasori tak akan segan mematikan TV sekalipun acara tersebut sedang rame-ramenya untuk ditonton.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihat Naruto terlihat malas untuk memakan _bento_nya.

"Kurang dua minggu lagi kita kenaikkan kelas bukan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengubris pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Ujar Hinata yang kemudian memasukan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Haaaah... itu berarti aku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar main." Ucap kesal Naruto.

"Kau itu sekolah untuk bermain apa belajar sih?" Tanya sarkatis Neji yang langsung mendapat tendangan pelan di tulang keringnya oleh Hinata.

"Mana sekarang pelajaran susah-susah apalagi matematika, menghitung pecahan saja aku masih salah-salah." Keluh Naruto.

"Kau kurang teliti. Itu pelajaran mudah." Balas Sasuke sambil memakan potongan tomat.

"Huh, bagi yang selalu masuk tiga besar sih pasti merasa mudah." Sindir Naruto.

"Kau sendiri bukankah selalu masuk sepuluh besar? Itu termasuk yang patut dibanggakan." Ujar Shikamaru yang sedang asik menggoyang-goyangkan botol susu , minuman makan siang kali ini.

Naruto hanya terdiam meneruskan makan siangnya. _Well_, apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru benar, Naruto selalu masuk dalam daftar sepuluh besar walau sekali pernah mendapatkan rangking empat itupun waktu ia kelas tiga. Sebenarnya Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas, ia bisa dengan mudah menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat hanya saja ia sering ceroboh dan menyepelekan hal kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?" Usul Hinata.

"Boleh saja. Tapi dimana?" Ujar Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja di rumah nona Namikaze ini." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Eh? Kenapa di rumahku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja agar kau terhindar dari yang namanya 'ke-lu-pa-an'." Ujar Neji.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kita bisa memulainya besok sampai hari ujian tiba. Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh hari." Ujar Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Baiklah. Besok sepulang sekolah hingga pukul empat , paling lama pukul lima sore." Ujar Naruto sedikit menghela napas.

"Tampang jangan bete begitu. Bisa – bisa Dewa ilmu pengetahuan bakalan enggan memberimu ilmu." Ejek Sasuke dan setelah itu terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto di kelas. Hinata dan Neji hanya menggeleng-gelangkan pelan kepala mereka sedangkan Shikamaru sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya.

~************MoonStar*************~

"Bukan begitu caranya. Kau harus menyederhanakan terlebih dahulu penyebutnya baru bisa menambahkannya dan untuk soal no.3 , bila minus ketemu minus itu hasilnya positif bukan negatif." Jelas Sasuke ketika melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto.

Loh kok Sasuke yang mengajari Naruto? Ya ini semua berawal dari Naruto yang ingin ada salah satu dari sahabatnya yang mau mengajarinya sampai waktu ujian. Dan akhirnya diundilah salahsatu dari Sasuke,Neji,Hinata, dan Shikamaru . Dan Sasuke yang terpilih.

"Arrrggh... Aku pusing! Kenapa ga bisa langsung aja sih , pake acara harus disederhanain segala." Keluh Naruto sambil mengacak-acak asal rambutnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah, lihat baik-baik apa yang ku ajarkan."

Sasuke mengajari Naruto dari bilangan bukat hingga berbagai bentuk pecahan , diskon , dan sudut. Ia menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sekiranya mudah dipahami Naruto. Naruto serius mendengarkan apa yang diajarkan Sasuke.

Selesai menjelaskan , Sasuke membuatkan lima buat soal tentang bilangan bulat dan pecahan terlebih dahulu.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal itu." Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengerjakannya dan setelah selesai ia serahkan pada Sasuke.

"Hmm... Benar." Ujar Sasuke ketika melihat hasil kerja Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke menulis kembali lima buah soal kepada Naruto dan terus begitu hingga pukul empat lewat tigapuluh menit. Hinata ,Neji, dan Shikamaru telah pamit duluan pulang dengan alasan telah janji sama mama mereka bahwa akan pulang cepat.

"Baiklah Naruto , ini akan jadi soal terakhir . Kerjakan buku latihan ini dari halaman lima puluh enam hingga lima puluh tujuh." Perintah Sasuke sambil menenggak habis minuman sirup markisa.

"Kau yakin? Ini ada tiga puluh soal. Kurangi dikitlah." Ujar Naruto memelas.

"Kerjakan atau mau aku tambah?" Balas Sasuke dengan menatap wajah Naruto dan buku latihan secara bergantian.

Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun memijat pelan dahinya yang entah kenapa sedikit berkedut.

"Baiklah , bila kau benar semua, akan aku ..."

"Aku?" Beo Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke terhenti.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain ," Akan aku kasih kau hadiah."

"_Hountou_? Kau ga bercandakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"I – iya . Makanya cepat kerjakan."

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengerjakan soal itu dengan semangat. Dan ketika diperiksa , semua jawaban Naruto benar.

"Benar semua." Itulah yang Sasuke katakan ketika Naruto menanyakan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Yeey! Aku dapat hadiah , mana hadiahnya? " Tanya Naruto tak sabaran .

"Nanti , saat di depan gerbang." Ujar singkat Sasuke sambil membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya dan memakai jaket tebal, mengingat udara masih dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa ga sekarang aja?" Protes Naruto.

"Ini bukan hadiah biasa." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

Ketika sampai di gerbang , Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke ,"Mana hadiah yang kau katakan?"

Sasuke sebenarnya hanya main-main tapi tampaknya Naruto menganggap serius ucapannya mau ga mau ia harus menepatinya. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik pelan pipi Naruto untuk mendekat dan bibir Sasuke mencium lembut pipi tembem Naruto.

"_Jaa._" Ujar Sasuke sambil berlari kecil menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto masih diam mematung dan perlahan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa Sasuke melakukan begitu tapi ia tersenyum lembut karena berpikir itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang antar teman, "_Arigatou_, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang masih berlarian kecil itu terus menutup mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangan, ia tak menyangka akan melakukan senekat itu namun ia sadar ada rasa senang yang mengelitiknya hingga tak kuasa untuk tersenyum walau tak terlihat karena terhalang.

'_aku benar-benar sudah nekat.'_

~************MoonStar*************~

Hari terus berganti hingga waktu pembagian rapot. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Ia sedang asik menyisir rambut pirangnya ke atas untuk diikat , ia menambahkan empat jepit rambut dengan dua buah di masing-masing kanan kirinya , tak lupa ia merapikan poninya hingga menutupi sempurna dahinya.

"Naru! Ayo cepat sarapan , jangan sampai telat loh." Ujar Kushina di depan pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka.

"Iya ma, ini udah beres kok." Ujar Naruto seraya mengambil tas ransel orangenya.

Kushina dan Naruto berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_ papa , Nii-san." Sapa Naruto yang menarik pelan kursi makan di samping Sasori.

"Tumben kau sudah bersiap." Ucap Sasori sambil menggigit roti isi selai coklat miliknya.

"Memangnya aku pemalas apa?" Protes Naruto yang juga mengambil dua lembar roti tanpa pinggiran.

"Oh ya, hari ini pembagian rapot loh~" Goda Sasori.

Naruto mendelik tak suka pada kakaknya,"Aku tahu kok."

"Kira-kira sekarang kau masuk berapa besar ya? Ah... paling kau mendapat rangking delapan atau ga sembilan seperti semester pertama." Sindir Sasori dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto sekarang paling menyebalkan.

"_Warukattana_." Ujar Naruto ketus sembari menggigit roti yang telah ia olesi selai coklat itu.

"Kehehehe... Jangan ngambek gitu dong! Udah manis gini kalo cemberut ga ada manis-manisnya lagi loh." Ujar Sasori sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembem Naruto.

"Nii-san senang sekali menggodaku." Protes Naruto

"Abis kau itu lucu tahu saat ngambek." Ujar singkat Sasori.

"Mama!Papa! Nii-san dinasihatin dong, bukannya seorang kakak harusnya menyayangi adikmya bukan menistakannya." Ujar Naruto yang lipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Me- menistakan kamu?" Tanya Minato dengan mimik wajah antara geli dan bingung.

"Iya! Dia suka sekali menggodaku , kadang dia juga pelit dan dia pencuri ulung!" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasori.

"Weisss... _Sorry_ aja aku bukan pencuri ulung tahu." Bantah Sasori.

"Bohong! Buktinya camilanku untuk sebulan sering habis, siapa lagi coba yang mau makan makanan begitu hah?!" Ujar Naruto yang mengambil cangkir bergambar seekor rubah miliknya.

"Yaelah , minta dikit doang." Ujar Sasori.

"Minta dikit dari hongkong, Nii-san sendiri yang mengambil tanpa bilang dulu."

"Sasori, kok kamu begitu pada adikmu?" Ujar Kushina sambil mengelap bibirnya dari remah-remahan roti disekitar mulutnya.

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya, "Baiklah , aku minta maaf. Nanti aku ganti."

"Bener loh ya? Mama, nanti ingatkan Naru untuk menagih janji ke Nii-san." Ujar Naruto kepada Sang mama yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata Sang mama.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Sasori sambil beranjak dan mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di bawah samping tempat ia duduk.

"Aku juga!" Ujar Naruto sambil memakaikan ranselnya.

"_Ittekimasu._" Ujar Sasori dan Naruto bersamaan sambil diiringan dentuman pelan pintu rumah yang tertutup.

~************MoonStar*************~

"_Ohayou_ _Gozaimasu_ anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan bagikan rapot mengenai hasil ujian yang dua minggu lalu dilaksanakan. Sebelum bapak akan menyampaikan anak-anak yang masuk tiga besar." Ujar Iruka-sensei sambil mengambil secarik kertas.

"Rangking satu kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Silakan maju ke depan." Ujar Iruka-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Semua anak di kelas 4-B bertepuk tangan bahkan ada yang bersiul atas keberhasilan Sasuke yang menyambet kembali predikat pertama yang pada semester sebelumnya mendapat rangking kedua.

"Pertahankan prestasimu di kelas lima ya, Sasuke." Ujar Iruka-sensei kepada Sasuke setelah memberikan rapot milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Enak sekali kau masuk tiga besar." Celetuk Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Aku ini memang cerdas." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ya ya tuan Uchiha." Ujar Naruto dengan tampang bosan sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Lalu yang menempati posisi rangking dua adalah Nara Shikamaru." Ujar Iruka-sensei.

Shikamaru maju ke depan dengan gaya santai.

"Pertahankan prestasimu , jika bisa tingkatkan." Nasihat Iruka-sensei yang dibalas ucapan sederhana dari Shikamaru.

"Selanjutnya... Selamat kepada Namikaze Naruto, kau menempati posisi rangking tiga." Ujar Iruka-sensei dengan cengirannya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. _'Ini pasti mimpi.' _

"Namikaze Naruto, ayo cepat maju ke depan." Ujar kembali Iruka-sensei yang melihat Naruto masih terdiam tak bergerak.

"Oi, Naru! Cepetan ke depan, udah dipanggil Iruka-sensei terus." Ujar Hinata agak berbisik kepada Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju Iruka-sensei berdiri. Terlihat tampangnya sedikit kaget.

"Selamat Naruto! Kau sudah berusaha keras, pertahankan prestasimu ini." Ujar Iruka-sensei sambil menyerahkan rapot Naruto.

"Naruto! _Omae wa sugoi ne_."

"_Omedetou_ Naru-chan!"

"_Kakkoi desu ne_."

"Pertahankan ya!"

Sambutan-sambutan dari temannya membuat Naruto tersipu malu , "_Minna... arigatou._"

~************MoonStar*************~

"Bahasa Inggris , Matematika , IPA , Bahasa Jepang , Seni Musik mu dapat A+ ! Lalu IPS dan Olahraga ... kamu dapat nilai A , tapi untuk Seni lukis dan PKK kamu mendapat nilai B+! Keren sekali Naruto!" Puji Hinata ketika melihat nilai Naruto.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa mengalahkan Neji, Naru." Ujar Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya nilai antara Sasuke,Shikamaru, dan Neji beda tipis. Bila Naruto ada dua nilai yang mendapat B+ , Shikamaru hanya mendapat satu nilai B+ di mata pelajaran Seni Musik , sedangkan Sasuke seluruhnya mendapat nilai A+, kecuali PPK nilainya adalah A.

"HAHAHA! Akhirnya aku mengalahkanmu, Neji!" Ujar Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Biarlah, semester pertama di kelas lima akan ku balas, lihat saja." Ujar Neji enteng.

Sebenarnya Neji kesal sih karena dia selalu mendapatkan rangking tiga namun untuk hari ini ia turun ke posisi kelima bahkan adik kembarnya saja menempati posisi keempat.

"_Ne _sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling kota memakai sepada bersama-sama?" Usul Hinata. Ahh... Hinata memang suka sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Boleh Hinata! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkeliling kota bersama-sama." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Kenapa tidak ber_hanami_ bersama saja?" Tanya Neji yang menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok.

"Sudah pasti penuh Nii-chan, lebih baik kita keliling kota lalu cari tempat untuk beristirahat sekalian _hanami_." Jelas Hinata pada kakak kembarnya.

"Lalu siapa yang bawa makanan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Bawa sendiri-sendiri mau gak?" Usul Naruto.

"Ahh... itu merepotkan. Kenapa harus bawa sendiri-sendiri?" Protes Shikamaru.

"Justru jika bawa sendiri kan tiap orang pasti bawa _bento_ yang berbeda, kita bisa saling berbagi bukan? Makin banyak ragam makanan, _hanami_ akan terasa lezat." Ujar Naruto dengan air liur yang sudah berada di ujung mulut.

BLETAK

"_Ittai_." Keluh Naruto ketika sebuah tempat pensil mendarat di wajahnya.

"Hentikan memasang wajah bodoh begitu, Naru." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"W-wajah bodoh?"

"Hn. "

"Sasuke... _anata ne_.." Ujar tertahan Naruto dengan tangan yang sudah mengenggam erat tempat pensil yang entah milik siapa.

"Jangan panggil aku _anata _, kau tau itu hanya diucapkan oleh _fuufuu._" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengangguk-anggukkan pelan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"_Fuufuu_? Mati saja kau!"

Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan adegan saling melempar balikkan tempat pensil yang tak bersalah itu.

~************MoonStar*************~

Sasori kini tengah berada di taman pinggir lapangan sekolah. Ia tak mau pulang dulu walau ia berhasil menyabet gelar Juara kelas. Ia masih terpikirkan ucapan mama papanya dua hari yang lalu.

'_Ne Sasori. Tahun depan kita sekeluarga akan ke Praha' Ujar Minato kepada Sasori setelah Naruto tertidur.  
'Kenapa? Aku dan Naruto menolak untuk ikut.' Tandas Sasori, ia kaget dengan ucapan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. _

'_Jangan egois begitu , Sasori-kun.' Ujar Kushina yang datang dari belakang Sasori. _

'_Ini demi kepentingan bersama. Perusahaan ayahmu di Praha sedang dalam ambang kebangkrutan. Bila ayahmu tidak segera ke sana akan benar-benar mengalami kebangkrutan.' Jelas Kushina. _

'_Tapi bisa kan tidak perlu membawa aku dan Naruto. Kalian sudah sering, ah tidak! Sangat sering meninggalkan kami sendiri!' Ujar Sasori yang tidak sadar menaikkan volume suaranya. _

'_Sasori, kali memang tidak bisa aku dan Kushina meninggalkan kalian berdua di Jepang.' Ujar Minato sedikit menghela napas. _

'_Maksud papa?' Tanya Sasori tak mengerti. _

'_Karena kemungkinan besar setelah kita pergi ke Praha, maka kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Dengan kata lain kita akan memulai hidup baru di Praha dan menetap di sana.' Ujar Minato yang menatap serius Sasori. _

_Tubuh Sasori menegang, 'Bohong. Jangan bercanda!' _

'_Namikaze Sasori, papa tidak main-main!" Suara tegas Minato berhasil membuat Sasori menutup kembali mulutnya. _

'_Mama dan papa mengerti perasaan kamu dan Naruto bila nanti kalian harus berpisah dengan sahabat kalian, tapi..' Kushina menghentikan sejenak ucapan untuk mengenggam lembut tangan Sasori yang tengah menunduk itu, 'kumohon , ikutlah bersama kami. Bila kalian berada dalam jarak jauh dari pengawasan kami, itu hanya membuatku khawatir.' _

'_Besok pagi papa dan mama juga akan – ' _

'_Jangan.' _

'_Kenapa Sasori?' Tanya Minato. _

'_Jangan beritahu Naruto terlebih dahulu, biar ... biar aku yang mengatakannya.' Ujar Sasori sambil beranjak dari kursi ruang tamu. _

'_Aku pusing, aku mau tidur. Oyasumi , papa mama.' Ujar Sasori sambil melangkah kakinya menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua ke kamar tidurnya. _

Sasori terus melamunkan masalah kepindahan keluarganya ke Praha. Sebenarnya Sasori lebih khawatir pada Naruto. Disini ia bertemu banyak sahabat-sahabat yang sayang padanya. Dulu, sebelum menetap di Jepang sewaktu ia kelas empat , sejak kelas satu hingga tiga ia berpindah-pindah sekolah. Yang mau berteman dengan dia saja jarang, kalaupun mau itu karena marganya hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan anak sahabat mamanya, Uchiha Itachi, yang kini ia anggap sahabat walau ia malas untuk mengakuinya. Tak disadari oleh Sasori, ada sosok cantik yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Shion-chan," Panggil si pirang pada sahabat cantiknya.

"Nani Deidara-chan?"

"Kamu tau gak kenapa Sasori-kun tampak murung begitu?" Ujar Deidara sambil berbisik.

Shion menggeleng pelan ,"Aku tak tahu."

Deidara memandang sosok yang ia sukai itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju koridor sekolah. Walau wajah tak peduli seperti biasa, namun sorot mata Sasori dapat diarasakan oleh Deidara ada sebuah masalah.

'_**Sasori...**_'

~************MoonStar*************~

Kini Sasori berada di tempat favorit ketika ia ingin menyendiri, atap sekolah. Ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar adiknya mau menerima tapi ia dan Naruto juga bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang dalam waktu relatif cepat.

"_Kuso_." Umpat Sasori seraya mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

"Wah wah, lo makin terlihat menyeramkan , _bakaoni_."

Sasori melirik sejenak ke arah pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka, "Itachi."

"Hahaha ... apa gue ngangguin waktu bersemedi?" Ujar Itachi yang menyenderkan punggungnya pada pegangan pagar seraya bersedekap.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Gue ... tahun depan bakal pergi dari Jepang." Ujar Sasori sambil menengadah melihat langit biru yang bersih, persis seperti warna mata orang yang ia sayangi.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Tanya Itachi yang masih me_loading_ informasi.

"Gue dan keluarga gue pindah ke Praha." Jelas Sasori.

"Hoo... lalu kapan lo balik ?" Tanya kembali Itachi , walau sebenernya ia sedih bakal di tinggal sahabat suka duka selama ini.

"Entah." Ujar ambigu Sasori.

"Papa gue bilang sekali udah pindah ke Praha, maka tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang."

"Hahaha ... Jangan bercanda , Sas." Ujar Itachi.

"Lo pikir gue bercanda daritadi hah?" Ujar kesal Sasori sambil mencengkram kerah baju milik Itachi.

Sasori merenggangkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Itachi dan berbalik pada posisi awalnya.

"_Suman_ , Itachi."

"Adik lo ... – "

"Naruto belum gue kasih tahu. Gue lagi mikir keras agar Naruto mau menerima tapi ia juga tetep bisa balik lagi ke sini." Ujar frustasi Sasori.

Itachi terdiam sampai akhirnya ia sedikit menyeringai ,"Sas, mau gue bantu ?"

Sasori menatap Itachi , "Jika kau bisa."

Itachi tersenyum ,"Agak maksa sih, tapi kurasa ini akan berhasil."

~************MoonStar*************~

Sasori kini berada di ruang tunggu kantor pusat Namikaze Group di Jepang berada. Ia tak langsung pulang. Ia akan melakukan usul dari Itachi, ia juga memanggil mamanya untuk datang. Ketika tengah mengatur nafas, _handphone_ Sasori bergetar pertanda ada e-mail masuk.

_**From : Uchiha Itachi **_

_**To: Namikaze Sasori **_

_**Ganbatte. Di tunggu kabar lainnya dari lo. **_

Sasori mendengus pelan. Ia masukkan kembali _handphone_nya tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Sasori-kun?"

Sasori menengadah menatap sosok wanita dengan kaos putih ditambah _blazer_ biru dongker dengan bros bunga di sebelah dada kanan serta memakai rok sepatu _wedges_ putih. Rambut merah wanita itu diikat tinggi menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di kanan kirinya.

"Mama.."

Kushina melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Sasori.

"Ada apa memanggil mama ke kantor papa?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"_Betsuni_. Hanya ingin memberi jawaban saja." Ujar Sasori yang membuat Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

~************MoonStar*************~

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, putraku?" Tanya Minato kepada Sasori yang menatap diam makanan yang disajikan.

Di ruangan Minato ini terlihat canggung sampai akhirnya suara Sasori memecah keheningan tak ada akhirnya itu.

"Papa, aku setuju untuk ikut." Ujar Sasori tenang.

Raut senang muncul diwajah tampan lelaki berusia tigapuluhenam tahun itu , "Benarkah?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ujar Sasori.

"Apa itu?" Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ketika Naruto berusia tujuhbelas tahun dan aku berusia duapulusatu tahun, aku dan Naruto akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan aku tak peduli bila papa dan mama menentang. Tahun depan aku sudah kelas tiga dan Naruto kelas enam, itu artinya tiga tahun setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sini." Jelas Sasori dengan senyum paling 'mengerikan' yang dilihat oleh Kushina maupun Minato.

T B C

_Pojokkan Author plus curhatan (?) _

_Harumi : Halo minna-sannnnnn! Ada yang kangen gak nih sama aku ? Maaf ya telat update soalnya Harumi bentar lagi mau jadi anak SMA! Aiih.. senangnya bisa satu tingkatan sama Naru-chan dan Suke-kun. _

_Naru : ne Haru-chan bagaimana ujiannya? _

_Harumi : Lancar hanya hasil kurang memuaskan tapi aku berhasil bisa masuk SMA favorit hehehe _

_Sasuke : Sabar ya. Ohya, ini chp pertama dimana gue muncul dikit banget -_- _

_Harumi: Jangan begitu, chp depan kau bakalan ngerasa gundah gulana gitu deh *evilsmirk* _

_Sasuke : Kau itu author sadistic ya? Kukira kau ini masochist_

_Naru : Nah ! kali ini Naru setuju sama Sasu! _

_Harumi : Naru... untuk hari ini dan lusa g ada jatah ramen buat kamu_

_Naru : HIEEEE! Jangan donggg_

_Harumi : Ga peduli desu _

_Harumi : Oh ya, adakah author atau readers yang tinggal di bandung dan baru mau masuk SMA sama kayak aku? Salam kenal yo _

_Sasuke : baiklah aku tutup sesi curhatan ini . Mind to review minna. _

_(Harumi pun pundung di pojok studio) _

_Note : anata = bisa untuk kamu , bisa juga untuk sayang ( panggilan "sayang" untuk pasangan kekasih) , kalau fuufuu = sepasang kekasih_


End file.
